labios fríos, tacto cálido
by princesajaponesa
Summary: ¿Y si fueras una chica normal con una vida normal y un cubo de hielo chocara contra ti? nacería el amor... Jackxlectora
1. Chapter 1

Te encontrabas en la biblioteca leyendo una vez mas tu libro favorito por 3° vez. Cuando acabaste lo fuiste a dejar en el lugar de donde lo tomaste, te despediste de la bibliotecaria y saliste.

Era un típico día de invierno nevado, todo de blanco y los arboles cubiertos por nieve virgen, ese paisaje era hermoso, sonreíste al ver tal deleite visual. Seguiste tu camino a casa después de mirar el paisaje un rato. Decidiste tomar el camino mas largo a tu casa para admirar por mas tiempo el paisaje, por suerte traías tu cámara así que decidiste tomar una foto para conservar esa imagen por siempre, tomaste tu cámara y cuando ibas a tomar una foto, alguien choco contigo.

-¡ten cuidado por donde caminas, tonto!- te quejaste levantándote y procurando que tu cámara no se haya roto.

El chico no te respondió por lo que volteaste a verlo -ammm, ¿que no te piensas disculpar o algo así?- dijiste molesta y el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido -¿puedes verme?- dijo el alegre -pues claro, no eres invisible y yo no estoy ciega obviamente- respondiste malhumorada. El se empezó a mover alrededor de ti y noto que lo seguías con la mirada.

-wow, si puedes verme, dime, ¿cual es tu nombre?- dijo como si fuera un niño emocionado. -¡Agh- tu te quejaste, te diste media vuelta y seguiste tu camino, volteaste hacia atrás y notaste que el chico ya no estaba, sonreíste victoriosa, pero cuando volteaste al frente de nuevo, ahí estaba el recargado en, al parecer, su bastón el cual tu mirabas curiosa y te miraba con una carita sumamente tierna- ¿me dices tu nombre?- dijo con voz dulce. Agitaste tu cabeza y accediste a decir tu nombre

-me llamo _, ¿tu quien eres?- preguntaste de brazos cruzados

- pues si me puedes ver, creo que sabes mi nombre, ¿no es así?- dijo con tono de superioridad

-ammm, no porque vea a las personas significa que se sus nombres- dijiste con tono obvio

-anda, yo se que puedes- solo faltaba que te rogara

-ok, te diré los nombres de los que tienes aspecto...- ya harta respondiste eso. Lo viste de pies, los cuales estaban descalzos, a cabeza, la cual tenia una melena blanca-plateada. Se te vino una idea a la cabeza y dijiste en modo de broma -¡Jack Frost!- estabas a punto de reírte pero el te interrumpió

-¡si! ¿como adivinaste? eres aun mas genial de lo que pensaba- estaba muy emocionado de que lo vieras y supieras su nombre

-yo... lo decía de broma, es obvio que no te llamas así, solo falta que digas que eres el espíritu del invierno y yo sea el "hada de los dientes"- lo miraste seria, un tanto sonriente por lo del hada, pues tu siempre has amado a Jack Frost

-¿a no? ¿quieres ver?- dijo viéndote de forma retadora

-si quiero ver como soy "el hada de los dientes"- reíste

-¡no! ¡que si quieres probar que si soy Jack Frost!

-ah, eso... Mañana, en el parque. Si eres "Jack Frost" congelaras un objeto que llevare mañana y si lo haces...

-¿si lo hago...?-

-si lo haces te volverás mi honorable huésped- dijiste en forma de broma ya que sabias que eso iba a se imposible ya que era un extraño para ti, ¿como aceptarlo? pero si era Jack Frost, seria un honor para ti. Reíste.

-hecho- te dijo con una cara de ganador aunque ni siquiera era el día siguiente

-ok, a las 10:00 a.m. te veré allá con mi objeto- se dieron las manos en señal de que el trato estaba cerrado. Se vieron y el se quedo ahí mientras tu te fuiste corriendo a tu casa a buscar un objeto para el siguiente dia.


	2. Chapter 2

escritora:

ok, gracias a TOOOODOS los que lean este fic, es mi primer fanfic de personaje por lectora y me agrada que a ustedes les agrade, besitos a todos mis lectores

Al día siguiente, tomaste tu collar de cristal rojo y te lo pusiste como todos los días. Te duchaste y saliste a tu recamara.

Una vez ya lista, te pusiste la chaqueta que tenias el dia anterior y saliste.

Eran como las 9:00 a.m. y fuiste a un estanquillo para comprar algo de desayunar. Una vez que ya tenias tu "desayuno portátil" fuiste al parque a esperar a "Jack Frost". Te sentaste en una banca y empezaste a comer, cuando terminaste, te paraste a tirar la basura y dijiste enojada- ¿donde estará?¡que mentirosos es!- ya harta estabas a punto de irte pero el joven apareció detrás de ti -¡oye! no soy mentiroso, solo algo travieso- dijo riendo y obviamente tu gritaste.

¡no me asustes así!- reclamaste

-lo siento... bien, ¿donde esta el objeto?

-aquí- dijiste sacando tu collar al aire

-lindo, ¿es de vidrio?-pregunto curioso

-no, es de una especie de cristal, me lo dieron mis padres cuando nací... ¿¡porque te cuento esto!?¡solo congelalo "Jack Frost"!- te molestaste contigo misma al contarle tu pasado a un extraño.

-bien- dijo y solo lo toco con su bastón y quedo una gruesa capa de hielo

-m-mi collar... se descongelara, ¿cierto?- lo miraste a los ojos los cuales no te habías tomado el tiempo para verlos, eran de un azul brillante y profundo en los que cualquiera quedaría atrapada pero sacudiste tu cabeza sacándote del trance.

-claro, si le das calor- dijo simplemente

-... un momento... ¡TENGO A JACK FROST FRENTE A MI!- y reflexionaste lo que acababas de decir- jamas me imagine que diría eso... hehe-

-sip... ¿y que me darás a cambio?

-a cambio...¿como porque?

-bien... solo recuerda el trato- y se echo a reír

-te odio...-susurraste-¡bien! pues entonces sígueme a casa- el chico solo sonrió y te siguió a casa

continuara...

bien, ¿que les parece hasta el momento? para que sea mas de su agrado, pueden enviarme sus ideas y yo las agregare de una forma u otra al fanfic ¡envíen!


	3. Chapter 3

escritora:

ok, el capitulo de ayer estuvo algo corto porque la verdad los capítulos los tengo en un cuaderno y de ahi los paso aca, en fin, era muy de noche y nada mas pude hasta ahí u.u. Pero buaano aquí les dejo el capitulo 3.

Cuando llegaron a tu casa te vio y vio tu casa, noto enseguida que no estaban tus padres y pregunto.

-¿y tus padres?

-no están, ellos se la pasan viajando y después de cada viaje solo se quedan conmigo 2 días y una noche... te acostumbras a estar sola-forzaste una sonrisa sabiendo que los extrañabas-pero, bueno no esta tan mal, mi primo aveces viene a verme y mi abuela también

-ok...-te miro notando tu melancolía y, al parecer, sintiendo empatia por ti

tu solo le diste la espalda y subiste a tu habitación

-linda manera de tratar a tus invitados-dijo con una sonrisa

-ha-ha, perdón pero tengo que hacer mis deberes-dijiste subiendo los últimos escalones y fuiste a tu cuarto sentándote en el escritorio que tenias comenzando a hacer tu tarea de física

-eres aburrida-dijo sentándose en tu cama

-"¿cuando rayos apareció?"-pensaste- y tu muy impaciente. Escucha, después de esto podemos salir a pasear, ¿feliz?- dijiste en un tono un tanto dulce mientras lo volteabas a ver. El se sorprendió por tu cambio de humor y asintió. Tu continuaste con tu tarea.

Cuando acabaste, tomaste tu cámara (al parecer profesional) y lo miraste- listo, vamos-dijiste poniéndote la chaqueta y colgándola en tu cuello.

-eres rápida- dijo Jack bajando las escaleras contigo

-gracias, realmente es fácil si haces bien las transformaciones, solo son despejes- reíste y viste tu collar el cual habías dejado en la mesa anoche y notaste que se estaba derritiendo una de las capas que Jack le había puesto

-aun no puedo creerlo-dijiste

-¿que cosa?-pregunto sonriente mientras te veía

-uno, que tu seas real. Dos, que estés en mi casa

El se empezó a reír y salieron de la casa para ir al parque...

continuara...

Bueno, hasta aqui le dejo ahorita porque ya me voy a la escuela.

Cuando le pongo continuara es que va a seguir en el mismo día pero un rato después, no significa que sea el mismo capitulo, no. Solo es en el mismo día.

En fin, ya saben, dejen sus ideas si quieren hacer algo con nuestro cubito de hielo andante y yo lo acomodo en la historia.¡bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

en este cap es lo que resta del día mas otro día, o algo así. Lo que pasa es que cuando estaba viendo mi cuaderno me di cuenta que cada cap no es por día... en fin disfruten... bueno, gracias a por seguirme :´) y gracias a sheblunar que le gusto mi historia :)

Se encontraban en el parque y tu tomabas fotos a las casas llenas de nieve, a los niños jugando y cosas así. Veías como Jack jugaba también y sonreíste. Por un momento paso por tu cabeza "es tan... lindo" pero sacudiste la cabeza y te dijiste a ti misma "no _, no, ademas, jamas podrías atraerle a el...". Derrepente Jack interrumpió tus pensamientos parándose frente a ti

-¿quieres jugar?- pregunto sonriente. Tu suspiraste y viste a los niños los cuales también sonriéndote. Accediste. Te agachaste y tomaste un poco de nieve haciéndola bolita y se la lanzaste a Jack el cual por desprevenido no la evito. Cuando volteo a verte y te estaba fulminando con la mirada

-oh-oh- dijiste antes de echarte a correr mientras Jack y todos los niños trataban de atinarte, ninguno lo logro. Te echaste a reír en sus caras pero un niño te dio por atrás y lo volteaste a ver

-¡Jaimie! ahora si... ¡te venceré!- gritaste y empezaste a hacer y lanzar las bolas de nieve. El punto es de que te pusiste a jugar durante un largo rato.

Cuando acabaron de jugar tu y Jack se despidieron de los niños y se fueron a casa. Tu a preparar tus materiales escolares y Jack a admirar su "nueva casa temporal"

Al día siguiente despertaste en tu cama con algo de frío y eso era obvio ya que tuviste que bajar la calefacción para no incomodar a Jack. Apagaste tu despertador y fuiste al cuarto de tus padres donde estaba tu huésped el cual aun dormía. Sonreíste y bajaste a hacer y comer tu desayuno y después subiste a prepararte para la escuela. Cuando ya estabas lista viste tu reloj y viste que eran las 6:30 "aun tengo tiempo" dijiste a tus adentros abriendo la puerta dispuesta a irte, pero en eso, Jack bajo las escaleras adormilado y pregunto

-¿a donde vas?

-al colegio

-...que bien ¿te puedo acompañar?

-pues, estas en todo tu derecho pero...- Jack te interrumpió

-¡genial!-fue hasta contigo y salio de tu casa, tu cerraste tu puerta y suspiraste empezando a caminar.

Cuando llegaste a tu escuela estaba ahí tu peor enemiga, (nombre de tu enemiga). Se acerco a ti y dijo con tono inocente

-¡hola amiga del alma!- a lo que tu respondiste harta

-Agh, hola (el primer nombre de tu enemiga)...- y Jack te susurro como si alguien lo fuera a oír

-¿quien es?- por desgracia TODOS te podían oír a ti así que solo te fuiste al salón susurrando- sígueme- procurando que nadie te escuchara mas que el. Cuando ya estaban en el salón ya le dijiste (aun susurrando) todo de ella y quien era. Timbraron para empezar las clases.

A la 1° hora hubo examen de matemáticas y Jack el cual estaba a tu lado observando confundido como resolvías todo tan rápido. Fuiste de las primeras en acabar y Jack te sonrió, cuando lo viste sonreíste

-¿porque sonríes?

-porque eres muy lista... y tierna-en cuanto escuchaste eso ultimo te sonrojaste y en eso la clase acabo y empezó la siguiente. Jack prestaba atención a las 3 ultimas horas y después siguió receso.

Llegaste a la cafetería y tomaste asiento mientras Jack estaba parado a tu lado

-¿porque no te... olvídalo- recordaste que podía pasar si se sentaba, en eso llega tu amiga, dulce como siempre

-hola _- te saludo

- hola (nombre de tu mejor amiga)-la saludaste igual, notaste que tenia la mirada fija a tu lado mientras sonreía

-¿quien es? ¿un nuevo alumno, tu novio?- Jack sonrió y le preguntaste

-¿lo... puedes ver?

-claro, por cierto, ¡que lindo color de ojos! eres perfec... ¿como no lo voy a ver?-tu solo pusiste los ojos en blanco y dijiste

-luego te explico

-ok, en la salida me voy contigo para el proyecto de historia-dijo sonriente y timbraron para la 2° jornada de clases, al igual que en la 1° jornada, Jack prestaba mucha atención.

Bien, eso es todo por el momento, dejen sus recomendaciones para el fic y espero que les guste. Bye- Bye


	5. Chapter 5

cuando acabaron las clases, (nombre de tu amiga) y tu se fueron a tu casa, junto con ustedes, el espiritu del invierno. Una vez en tu casa tu amiga se sento en el sofa y te vio seria.

-ok, ya dime ¿quien rayos es el?

-agh... Mira, ¿recuerdas que desde niñas creiamos en Santa Claus, El hada de los dientes, etcetera...?

-si... inclusive hay articulos que yo tengo y te preste hace poco

-bueno... ¿recuerdas a Jack Frost?

-si es un... muñeco de nieve- dijo seria

-gracias- dijo Jack con un tono de soberbia

-ca-llate- le dijiste cortante a Jack- Bueno, eso pensaba yo pero resulta que no es un mono de nieve es... el- apuntaste a Jack esperando que tu amiga te creyera, obviamente, como la conoces desde pequeña y jamas le has mentido, ella te creyo... un poco

-no, enserio

-¡enserio!- le gritaste- y siempre si era como lo imaginabamos tu yo...

-¿guapo? si, y mucho- dijo tu amiga, tu solo atinaste a darte una palmada en la cara (1)

-esperen- Dijo Jack llamandoles la atencion- me ... imaginaban...- lo interrumpiste

-oye Jack yo tengo que hacer mis deberes, ¿porque no vas con los niños a jugar al parque?- el rapidamente se puso alegre

-¡si! ¡que buena idea _!, las veo al rato- y se fue. Te quedaste a hacer la tarea con tu amiga y despues fueron al estanquillo a comer. Desepues de comer, tu amiga se tuvo que ir y tu te fuiste a parque a ver a Jack jugar con los niños y despues de un rato tu tambien te pusiste a jugar con el y los niños.

Cuando era un poco mas tarde los niños se tuvieron que ir y se quedaron tu y Jack en el parque.

-oye... ¿es divertido ser un espiritu?

-bueno, no solo soy un espiritu, si no tambien un guardian

-ah... ¿que es eso?

-bueno se guardian es...- te miro a los ojos y de nuevo te quedaste en trance viendo sus hermosos ojos azules

-¿_?- pregunto sacandote del trance

-¿eh? ¡ah si! que interesante, bien, ¿volvemos a casa?

-si quieres-

-y dime, ¿que te parecio la escuela?

-linda pero... dura

-si...

1- si no saben que es una palmada en la cara es algo así: /)_-

Buano, es todo hasta el momento ¿que les parece?. Ya saben, dejen sus ideas y yo las tomare en cuenta para agregarlas al fic, besos a todos los que lean esto y bye-bye


	6. Chapter 6

llegaron a casa y te fuiste a bañar, saliste y te fuiste a cambiar, después bajaste y te sentaste en el sofá, pero veías raro a Jack ya que estaba parado viendo extrañado el televisor

-¿sabes?no esta prendido-dijiste

-¿que es?

-un televisor, un medio de entretenimiento

-¿como jugar?

-no, esto es para embobar a las masas. Mira, siéntate a mi lado- dijiste haciendo un canchito en el sofá a tu lado y tomando el control remoto. El te hizo caso y se sentó muy junto a ti

-mira, picas este botón y la t.v. se prende-picaste el botón de encendido y esta se prendió - y con este cambias canales, con este subes el volumen- total, le estabas enseñando a usar el control remoto.

-wow. Esto es genial-se emocionó

-yo muy pocas veces la veo, quien la ven mas son mis padres- dijiste

-ah ok- y la apago- por el momento quiero hacer algo mas... entretenido

-escúchame Jack, no vamos a volver al parque hasta mañana-dijiste un tanto molesta. El rió y se acerco mas a ti, tu te alejaste pero solo pudiste darle un mejor ángulo ya que te caíste acostándote en el sofá y él se acostó sobre ti

-¿y así de travieso eres guardián de los niños?-dijiste algo preocupada por como fuera a reaccionar. Él volvió a reír y se acerco a tus labios... Y en eso se abre un agujero en el piso saliendo un par de orejas y se escucha una voz adulta que dice

-según Norte, Jack debe estar aquí- y sale un conejo aproximadamente de 1.85 y quedaste en shock

-maldición- susurro Jack y se paro rápidamente

-... ¿dónde rayos estoy?- dijo el conejo. Jack dijo

-¡canguro! tiempo sin verte

-soy conejo, ya te lo he dicho maldito hielito- tu seguías pasmada y el conejo te vio confundido

-¿quién es ella?

-ella es _, mi amiga. Me estoy quedando con ella por una apuesta que perdió

-pero tu no necesitas refugio

-cállate, si lo necesito

-no

-que si

-que no

-ah con una... ¡que si!

-ok, ok... Tal vez. Por cierto Jack: 1-eres un maldito y 2- Norte te necesita

-¿a mi?

-no, a tu amiga- dijo el conejo sarcásticamente

-ah ok

-¡obvio que a ti!

-ah, ¿puede venir ella?- te señalo Jack con su callado

-no, ¿está bien?- El conejo te vio confundido y tu seguías sin poder articular palabra

-si, espero...

-n-no puedo... c-creerlo...-dijiste tartamudeando

-¿que no puedes creer?- el conejo de pascua se acerco a ti

-¡EL CONEJO DE PASCUA ES GIGANTESCO Y ESTA EN MI CASA!- gritaste emocionada y asustada a la vez. En eso Jack hace como si tosiera y entre esa "tos" dice

-Canguro- y lo miraste divertida mientras te sentabas

-te odio Jack- dijo el conejo. Te reíste por eso y porque recordabas que tu te imaginabas al conejo de pascua tierno, mas pequeño, de un color rosa pastel, con una canastita y muy esponjoso. Pero, al ver a este conejo de pascua de casi 2 metros, rudo, fortachon, aún así esponjoso y... Sinceramente algo atractivo, se te quitaba la imagen del conejo rosado de la cabeza


	7. Chapter 7

-Ahora, ya te dije Jack, Norte te necesita

-¿de nuevo Pitch?- preguntó y tu te quedaste pensando que quien sería "Pitch"

-no

-¿entonces?

-bien, el próximo mes será navidad, y con la tasa de nacimiento y todo...

-ah... ¿enserio?

-no, todo esto es una broma-dijo el conejo con sarcasmo

-oh, entonces no me necesita- dijo Jack despreocupado y el conejo estaba a punto de explotar pero tu saliste diciendo

-Jack, no es broma. Sea quien sea "Norte" te necesita. Anda ve... Yo como quiera me iré a dormir- Jack te vio, al parecer le gustaba tu tono dulce de voz. Y al conejito lo tranquilizaba tal voz

-ok, vamos Conejo- dijo Jack y el conejo dio 2 pataditas en el suelo haciendo que se abriera un hoyo en el cual cayó Jack . El conejo se acerco a ti cuando Jack ya se había ido

-gracias linda, te debo una

-no hay de que... ¿cual es tu nombre? no creo que sea "conejo"

-nop, es A. Easter Bunnymund

-ok, Bunnymund ¿te puedo llamar asi?

-claro. Hasta luego- dio otras 2 pataditas y se fue por un hoyo. Tu te quedaste pensando "_que rara noche"_ y te fuiste a tu cuarto a dormir pensando en porque Jack iba a hacer eso antes de que Bunnymund llegara a salvarte.

Al día siguiente despertaste gracias al martirio de tu despertador y lo apagaste. Lo de siempre: desayunaste y te cambiaste. Te preguntaste "¿_dónde esta Jack_?" y viste tu collar ¡al fin había vuelto a la normalidad! así que te lo fuiste a poner y recordaste a tus padres... Recordabas cuanto lo extrañabas y los pequeños momentos juntos que tuvieron.

-hola- escuchaste la voz del joven y lo volteaste a ver

-¿dónde estabas?- te enojaste algo

-apenas llegué

-¿y como entraste?

-por la ventana

-¿cual de todas?

-¿porque tantas preguntas?

-¡¿y porque no?!- te enojaste, tomaste tu mochila y saliste cerrando tu casa (obviamente con llave)

"¿_porque rayos hizo eso_?" volviste a recordar y te sentiste algo melancólica. Una voz te saco de tus pensamientos, era una voz femenina y joven, pues era la voz de tu amiga que gritaba tu nombre

-¡_!- estaba corriendo hacia ti

-hola (nombre de tu amiga)- dijiste sin ánimos

-¿que paso con Jack?- preguntó al verte así

-nada... ¡el proyecto!- gritaste, pues se te había olvidado-¡no!

-¡no me digas que se te olvido!

-pues... al parecer si

-adiós diez...

-no me hagas sentir peor

-¿crees que Jack pueda traérnoslo?

-si quieres que se caiga desde la ventana, si

-¡solo llámalo!

-cierto- tomaste tu celular y llamaste a tu casa ¡por mera suerte Jack contestó!

-_¿que es esto?_-se escucho la voz en la bocina

-¡Jack! ¡soy yo, _!

-_¿_? ¿estas ahí dentro? ¡espera te sacaré!_

-¡espera, no, Jack alto! -en eso Jack al parecer congeló el teléfono.


	8. Chapter 8

EN TU CASA

Jack recordaba que paso después de que bunnymund abriera el hoyo

*_flashback*_

_Jack caía por el túnel que lleva a la madriguera. Cuando llegó ahí estaban los 3 guardianes: Sandman, Thoot, y Norte._

_-¡Jack! ¡cuanto tiempo!-dijo norte dándole un gran abrazo- dime, ¿cuántos años has cumplido?_

_-no ha pasado nada ni he crecido... además solo va desde el sábado en la mañana que no me ves... _

_-parece una eternidad, y aunque no hayas cumplido años, te daremos un regalo_

_-¿qué?_

_-si, ayudarás en la navidad- dijo alegre Norte_

_-¡si! ¿también puede ayudar una amiga?-pregunto Jack refiriéndose a ti_

_-¡¿una amiga?!-dijo Thoot enojada _

_-si, se llama __

_-¡¿desde cuando la conoces?!_

_-desde el sábado, es muy tierna y linda_

_-¡¿seguro que solo son amigos?!_

_-...- Jack sonrió al pensar en la idea de ser algo mas. Pero "imposible, solo quiere ser mi amiga, aunque traté de que cambiara aunque sea un poco" eso paso por su cabeza y sus sonrisa se borró- si, solo eso..._

_-¡te estaré vigilando!- se fue volando llena de furia _

_-¿qué fue eso?-pregunto Norte aunque supiera lo que Thoot sentía por Jack. En eso baja Bunnymund _

_-¡f-fue cumpla de Bunnymund!- inculpó Jack juguetón_

_-¿que yo qué?- dijo Bunnymund confundido_

_-como sea, al trineo- dijo Norte_

_-No- contradijo Bunnymund_

_-si_

_-no_

_-¡si!_

_-¡no!_

_-¡SI!_

_-ok..._

_-Canguro, eres tan manipulable- sonrió Jack y subió al trineo _

_-te odio Jack- y Bunnymund sin mas opción subió también. Norte abrió el portal y llegaron al polo Norte. Una vez en el taller, Jack empezó a ayudar en la preparación de navidad al igual que los otros y claro, Thoot muy atenta de Jack._

_Terminaron lo que les correspondía y Norte abrió su portal en los lugares correspondientes._

_*fin del_ flashback*

- ya ahí se enojo conmigo...- dijo Jack triste. En eso suena el teléfono y Jack lo tira así contestando, pero luego al asustarse tanto con lo sucedido toco el teléfono con su bastón y lo congelo pensando que tu estabas ahí dentro y te salvaría.


	9. Chapter 9

-por alguna razón... creo que no debía de hacer eso...- dijo Jack

-¡Jack!- gritó (nombre de tu amiga) desde afuera, Jack se fijo por la ventana y la vio

-¡¿qué tal (nombre de tu amiga)?!

-¡nada aquí... Oye pasame el proyecto de historia!

-¡¿el que esta en la cama de _?!

-¡si!

Jack saco el proyecto y con ayuda del viento se lo dio a (nombre de tu amiga) sano y salvo

-¡gracias!

-¡de nada!

(nombre de tu amiga) te alcanzó, pero faltaban 7 minutos para entrar a clases

-no llegaremos

-no... pero tampoco faltaremos- dijiste decidida y empezaste a caminar rápido

MIENTRAS TANTO EN TU CASA

-oh no... ¡se le olvido el cuaderno de matemáticas!- aunque ese día no llevabas matemáticas, Jack no lo sabía. Salió por la ventana y te busco. Cuando al fin te encontró te lo iba a dar pero se paro frente a ustedes un ferrari rojo y un chico bajo la ventana y las saludo a tu amiga y a ti. Era Daniel, el Chico que te gustaba desde siempre y tu a él. Pero, ahora tu corazón pertenecía a un particular copito de nieve y su nombre es Jack Frost. Aunque claro, te alegraba ver a Daniel ya que eran mejores amigos.

-¿las llevo?- dijo con su tono siempre galante

-si, bueno, si no es molestia- te sonrojaste. Jack veía toda esa escena y se fue herido a casa

-te debemos una- dijiste

-no hay de que, son mis mejores amigas... ya llegamos- dijo Daniel

-eso fue muy rápido- dijiste

-eso es obvio _, nos fuimos en auto-dijo (nombre de tu amiga)

-cierto.- reíste. Se bajaron del auto y entraron a clases justo a tiempo. Y así pasaron las clases, como siempre, tu sacando 10 en todo

gracias a todas mis reviwers, espero que les guste hasta al momento y chicas, ¿que le pongo? saben que me pueden dar consejos o ideas para el fic y yo muy contenta lo agrego.

El chico se llama Daniel por una amiga que le gusta un chavo con ese nombre y me dijo que le pusiera asi y y le puse así. ¿ya ven? lo que me digan que le ponga se lo pongo. Un besote para todas mis reviwers y bye-bye


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando salieron de clases Daniel fue contigo

-¡_!- te grito- te vienes conmigo- no te pregunto, te lo ordenó

-¿te parece si respondo? ¡no!, mira, yo normalmente me voy sola a casa a menos que (nombre de tu amiga) venga conmigo, y así lo quiero dejar

-oh vaya, entonces te veo mañana

-vale, hasta mañana.

No aguantabas las ganas de llegar a ver a tu "copito de nieve juguetón" y pasarla con el toda la tarde ya que ese día no habían encargado ninguna tarea porque era la última semana para las vacaciones de invierno y mañana estaría lleno de eventos al igual que el jueves y el viernes sería la posada.

Cuando llegaste, Jack estaba en el sofá durmiendo y lo despertaste diciendo en volumen alto

-¡hola!- Jack despertó y te vio enojado diciendo con volumen triste

-hola

-¿qué pasa?

-nada

- ammmm, ok. ¿vamos a algún lugar?

-¿a dónde?

-a done tu quieras llevarme

-al diablo

-ja-ja, muy gracioso ¿porqué estas con ese humor tan pesado?

-no te hagas la "señorita inocencia"

-¿qué?

-te vi esta mañana con aquel muchacho

-¡agh! ¡me espiabas!- te molestaste al pensar que Jack no confiaba en ti y te fuiste a tu cuarto. _"no puede ser, Jack piensa que tengo novio y no confía en mi"_. Pensaste triste

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL POLO NORTE

-mmmm... ¿una amiga dijo Jack? es mucho mas que eso si sonrió así ayer- Norte recordó la extraña expresión de Jack el día anterior- ya se. Tal vez...- Norte saco una bola de cristal y la lanzo diciendo- a la madriguera- y llegó con Bunnymund

-¡ah! ¡no me espantes así compañero!

-perdón amigo... Oye sobre la chica de la que habló Jack...

-...- el conejo vio a Norte y enseguida captó... y pensó que sería una -¡pésima idea! ¡¿acaso quieres que Thoot la mate?!

-no, pero si es la chica especial de nuestro joven guardián la tengo que conocer

- ¡perfecto! ¿y que te parece si luego vamos a su funeral?

-tranquilízate conejo, solo quiero conocerla

-ok, yo te la describo a la perfección: es muy linda, tierna y ... ¡Jack no se la merece!

-jajaja, amigo si no te conociera diría que estas celoso- Bunnymund se sonrojó

-c-claro que no... Es que si la conocieras...

-eso quiero hacer

-¡pues no lo harás!

-anda... ¿si?

-¡agh!, ¡el refrigerador con patas tenía razón!, soy muy manipulable... Anda te llevo

-¿por tus hoyos?

-obvio

-ammmm- Bunnymund no dio chance de terminar a Norte ya que dio 2 pataditas y Norte cayó en un hoyo con Bunnymund yendo tras él.

EN TU CASA

Estabas en tu recamara en tu cama muy desanimada, cuando...


	11. Chapter 11

-¡AH!- se escucho un grito ahogado y tu te exaltaste bajando rápidamente las escaleras

-¿qué pasó? ¡AH UN ANCIANO!- tomaste una sombrilla que estaba cerca de ti y estabas a punto de golpear al anciano, pero...

-¡espera!

-¿Bunnymund? ¿quién es este anciano? ¿y Jack?

-hola linda, el es Norte o como le dicen por aquí "santa claus" y Jack... Norte lo hecho en un costal

-ah... Espera...-miraste al anciano- ¡OH POR DIOS SANTA CLAUS ESTA EN MI CASA!

-si, por cierto, llámame Norte

-oh, tu eres Norte

-ja (en ruso se pronuncia ya y es "si")

-interesante ... ¿Ya dejan salir a Jack?

-ya te dije que Norte lo metió a un costal, linda

-soy _, no Linda

-lo decía a manera de apodo

-ah... ¿Ya pueden sacar a Jack?

-ah, claro-Norte lo sacó del costal que cargaba

-¡auch!-se quejó Jack. En eso sonó el timbre.

-ha de ser mi primo... Siempre me visita los Martes, Jueves y Viernes

-¡_! ¡se que estas ahí! ¡ábreme, me congelo!

-ok, estoy segura que el sigue creyendo en todos ustedes, así que... ¡ a esconderse!

-_, vine a ayudarte a adornar el pino... ¡abre!- dijo quejándose

Cuando los 3 guardianes se habían escondido, fuiste a abrirle a tu primo

-¡gracias!- entro a tu casa quitándose la chaqueta- Jack esta vez si se lució con el frío, ¿no?

-haha... si

-muy bien, veo que ya esta bien puesto el pino

-si, aunque tuve tu ayuda

-¿es muy obvio?

-jaja, deja de presumir y ayúdame a decorarlo Gary

-no hay problema- tomo unas esferas y empezó a colocarlas. Pero, adivinen, Norte tuvo la "fantástica" idea de ponerse junto al pino como un " adorno". Tu primo vio a Norte y después te vio a ti-lindo adorno, ¿cuando lo compraste?

-ammmm, es de (nombre de tu amiga)

-ah ok...-siguió colgando las esferas

-si, va a venir por el mañana... Se ve muy real

-demasiado- dijo y dejo de colgar las esferas acercándose a Norte. Estaba a punto de tocarlo "_oh no, estoy perdida si lo toca... ¡tengo una idea!". _Pensaste un plan... "brillante". Te tiraste al piso fingiendo que te habías desmayado y Gary se espanto

-¡_! ¡oh por Dios! ¡¿qué hago?!

Cuando procuraste que tu primo ya te había llevado a tu recamara (que aprovechadas somos las mujeres XD) "despertaste"

-¿Gary?

-oh gracias a... ¡me espantaste!

-perdón... No he comido nada- y era cierto, ¡te morías de hambre!

-oh, casi se me olvida... La abuela Jo me envío a traerte esto-Sacó un topper con arroz con pollo dentro de el y al parecer estaba calientito

-¡yai!- se lo quitaste (prácticamente) de las manos y te lo empezaste a comer. En eso Jack entró a tu recamara y te atragantaste

-¡prima!

-Ahhhhhggg, déjame, estoy bien

-abriré la ventana... Tal vez solo te haga falta aire- abrió la ventana

-pero hace frío

-deja que corra un poco el aire

-ok...-dijiste algo molesta

-ok, iré a adornar el...

-¡no! ammm, ¿podemos adornarlo el jueves? estoy agotada

-esta bien, te veo el jueves- dijo tu primo dándose la vuelta y vio a Jack. Se asusto tanto que se hizo para atrás y cayó por la ventana...


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoy me siento súper alegre :3 ES MI CUMPLE! yai X3 bueno, sin mas, a la historia!**

** 0OoO0 **

rápidamente te asomaste por la ventana sumamente preocupada

-¡¿estas bien?!

-si... ¿que hace un chico en tu casa?

-bueno, ven por tu ropa y ve a cambiarte y te digo

-ok- tu primo se levanto, por suerte había caído en hojas con nieve y otras cosas que suavizaron su caída. Entró a tu casa y vio a Norte como si nada sentado en el sofá- ok sera mejor que me lave rápido la cara- subió al baño donde tu le habías puesto la ropa y cuando entro ahí estaba el conejo de pascua

-oh, hola amigo

-¡AH, UN CANGURO!- y tu primo se desmayo

-¡SOY UN CONEJO!- en eso entro Jack a ver a tu primo desmayado

-yo creo que el chico tiene razón

-¡NO SOY UN CANGURO!-siguió reclamando y tu ya harta los callaste de una buena vez

-ya CÁLLENSE ambos. Ayúdenme a arrastrarlo a mi cama...

-ok...- respondieron los 2 guardianes a unisono

TIEMPO DESPUÉS

Tu primo despertó después de un rato y vio a Jack

-¿quien es?- preguntó

-se llama... ¿Jack Frost?- dijiste insegura

-jajajaja, buena esa. Ya ¿quien es?

-¡es enserio idiota!

-ok, ok... Eso dolió

-¿que? ¿que te dijera idiota?

-no, caer desde la ventana

-ah, bueno tu ropa esta en el buro. Cámbiate rápido- Saliste de tu cuarto junto con Jack. Cuando se cambio fue a la sala donde estabas con los 3 guardianes

-ahora si, ¿que hacen 2 hombres y una botarga de canguro en tu casa?

-1. No es una botarga. 2. No es un canguro, es un conejo. 3. Perdí una apuesta y 4. No tengo ni la menor idea

-ammm, ok. Oye ya son las 7, te veo el jueves

-ok, solo deja te presento. Norte, Bunnymund, Jack, el es mi primo Gary King. Gary, ellos son: Norte, Bunnymund y Jack Frost

-ok, deja ver si entiendo, ¿ellos son: Santa Claus, el conejo de pascua y el mono de mono viviente?

-por así decirlo...

-... Je... Me voy antes que me desmaye otra vez

-te veo el jueves- te despediste de tu primo y lo acompañaste a la puerta. Cuando el se fue...

O0o0O

**gracias por las personas bonitas que leen mi fic, los amo...**

**¿que pasara en el sigueinte capitulo? NO SE LO PIERDAN.**

**Jack: esto no es un programa de t.v., Aura**

**yo:lo se... Oye ¿que haces aqui? ¡vuelve a mi imaginacion! **

**Jack:ok ok, todas las lectoras bonitas, un beso y un abrazo. Adios**

**yo: jeje... ¡bye-bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**ok, quien haya prestado atención a la historia se habrá percatado de el collar... pues ahora verán :)**

**o0o0o0o**

Cuando fuiste a la sala te sentaste entre Norte y Bunnymund

-bueno... Disculpen las cosas que les causé

-no te preocupes pequeña- dijo Norte

-si, nada que no podamos controlar, linda

-gracias...- en eso Norte vio tu collar

-¿D-dónde conseguiste eso?- dijo apuntando tu collar

-¿esto? ah, me lo dieron mis padres cuando nací, ¿es lindo, no?. Todas las noches de luna llena lanza un resplendor hermoso, es como...

-mágico- termino diciendo Norte

-si... Ademas solo tengo esto para recordar a mis padres

-¿murieron?- pregunto preocupado Bunnymund

-no, solo que no los veo casi nunca

-¿porqué?

-pues, trabajan mucho- Jack notó que te deprimiste al hablar de ellos y estaba a punto de callarlos cuando Norte dijo

-¿sabes que es el cristal de la estrella guardiana?

-¿qué?-dijeron todos a unísono y prestando suma atención a Norte

-ja, el collar le perteneció a la primera hija de el hombre de la luna

-¿el hombre de la luna?-preguntaste

-luego te explico. En fin, el hombre de la luna tomó el cristal rojo mas extraño y hermoso, de hecho, lo tomó de el lugar donde su esposa dio a luz a su hija. Todo el lugar que estaba repleto de cristales y cuando su hija nació, su risa volvió todos los cristales rojos pero solo uno era el mas hermoso. Pero, el espíritu de la estrella guardiana pasa de generación en generación esperando que esa mujer que nazca vaya a ser la nueva estrella guardiana quien se elevará al cielo con su padre y sus hermanas. La historia dice que cuando el espíritu haya encontrado a la chica correcta esa chica ira al cielo con su familia hasta que en la tierra encuentre a su amor verdadero, pero el hombre junto a la mujer deberá guardián ser...

Todos estaban muy atentos a lo que Norte contaba y tu saliste diciendo

-entonces, ¿tengo la oportunidad de ser la estrella guardiana?

-ja, ¿cuál es tu segundo apellido?

-Luna... oh

-todo concuerda

-una duda, ¿cuanto dura en el cielo?-pregunto Jack

-depende, cuando su padre haya aceptado la unión de su hija y el espíritu

-oh...-Jack se sintió como nervioso. Pronto cambiaron de tema y comentaron de que Jack tenía que ir con ellos así que al poco rato se fueron los 3 guardianes

0o0o0o0o0

**¿qué les parece hasta el momento? Bueno, ya saben, dejen sus ideas. Bye-bye**


	14. Chapter 14

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

te despertaste e hiciste lo de todos días para ir a la escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela viste a Daniel en la puerta, te dirigiste hacia el con una sonrisa y le dijiste:

-hola, que gusto verte- a lo que el respondió

-hola, te estaba esperando

-me di cuenta.

Y ambos se fueron al teatro de la escuela donde todos iban a ver una obra que duró 4 clases seguidas. Te morías de aburrimiento ya que esa obra la veías todos los años. Timbraron para reseso y Daniel y tu salieron corriendo de ahí.

Después del reseso fueron al patio principal donde presentarían el nacimiento. Ese día salían después de esa presentación así que Daniel y tu paseaban por las afueras del colegio. Daniel tomo tus manos lo cual te hacia ponerte nerviosa. Paró en seco y te volteó a ver.

-¿sabes?, conozco a alguien que quie...- en eso llegó tu amiga que interrumpió a Daniel y te dijo

-corre, tenemos que irnos. Mi mamá te invitó a comer y ya nos espera en el auto- ella te jaló lo que hizo que Daniel soltara tus manos y le dijiste algo avergonzada

-mañana hablamos...- y te fuiste.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Te despertaste y viste tu cuarto a temperatura normal. Te preocupaste por Jack. Lo típico, te vestiste y desayunaste para después ir a la escuela.

Llegaste a la escuela y viste a (nombre de tu amiga) en la puerta de la escuela la cual estuvo contigo en las siguientes actividades. La primera actividad era un concurso de platillos navideños en el cual ganó (nombre de tu amiga) con su delicioso pastel de frutas, sinceramente, era lo unico comestible pues lo demas estaba muy frío y duro y sabían extraño. La segunda actividad fue un rally de parejas en la cual tuviste como pareja a (nombre de tu mejor amiga), pero por mala fortuna no ganaron, eso y que en una de las actividades fue cargar a su pareja y (nombre de tu amiga) era muy fragil por lo que ni una ni otra se podía cargar y básicamente por eso perdieron. Despues hubo un pequeño receso en el cual iban a precenciar el encendido del árbol navideño. En ese receso viste a Daniel que se acercó a ti con una sonrisa, (nombre de tu amiga) se fue con otra amiga a platicar mientras tu estabas con Daniel

-¿sabes?... Tengo un amigo el cual quiere andar contigo-dijo

-¿a si?, ¿dónde está?- preguntaste curiosa

-aquí mismo-tu volteaste hacia atrás y no había nadie

-permiso no me dejas verlo... ¡agh!, bueno, y ¿cómo se llama?

-yo

-¿yo? creo que no lo conozco

-¡_! ¡yo quiero andar contigo!

-oh...¿ enserio?... vaya... Que bien

Jack iba pasando por ahí y, como el patio obviamente no tenía techo, vio que Daniel te abrazó y te besó en la mejilla por lo que se fue destrozado a tu casa.

Terminaron las clases y Daniel te preguntó

-¿te acompaño a tu casa?- a lo que respondiste

-no, gracias

-por favor, tu casa no esta tan cerca

-ni tan lejos

-por favor

-agh, esta bien

-¿eso nos convierte oficialmente en novios?

-no, aún eres mi mejor amigo y así quedará, tu no me interesas de ese modo...

-oh... bueno

**wwwwwwwwwwwww**

Llegaron a tu casa y cuando ibas a cerrar la puerta Daniel dijo

-me vas a dejar en el frío- no como forma de pregunta si no como de deducción

-... Pasa...

Cuando entra notas que aú esta la casa a temperatura normal y pensaste _"oh por dios, creo que aún no llega_ _Jack_"**.**

Te sentaste en el sofá y Daniel se sentó a tu lado. En eso Daniel te volteó a ver, acerca sus labios a los tuyos pero en eso escuchas un grito de desesperación con una voz que la reconocerías en cualquier lado, la voz de Jack. Aventaste a Daniel de encima tuyo y dijiste

-Oye, esta mi primo así que... Te veo mañana- lo acompañaste a la salida y te despediste de el con un beso en la mejilla y fuiste arriba a ver porque gritaba tu cubo de hielo.

0o0o0o0

**jajajaja, salvada por el grito de... Jack**

**jack:¿eh?**

**yo:nada**

**jack:ok**

**Bunny: no aparecí yo, linda**

**yo: llámame por mi nombre o te llamaré canguro ¬¬**

**Bunny: perdón, Aura**

**yo: eres tan lindo... ambos son tan lindos... ya saben donde a las 12 ¬w¬**

**Jack:creo que aún nos leen Aura**

**yo:¿eh? ¡ah si!... Bueno ya saben, dejen sus ideas, comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones, abrazos, besos, sus interiores para Jack, sus fotos para Jack, a la suegra, a la cuñada, lo que quieran, aquí los leo y los agrego, entrego o lloro de emoción. Sinceramente me sorprende cuantos me siguen y demás por que dicen que tengo potencial como escritora :´3 y es mi primer Fanfic de personaje por lectora, pero no el ultimo 3:D oh si no será fácil deshacerse de mi. En fin, un beso y abrazo para todas mis lectoras. Bye-bye... Ah Jack dice que también les manda un beso y un abrazo al igual que el sexy de Bunny... Digo, al igual que Bunny ewe. Bye-bye**


	15. Chapter 15

***todo esto se lleva desde que Jack se fue***

-Agh, odio tus hoyos conejo- se quejó Jack

-ya cállate y ponte a trabajar- le reprendió el conejo. Se pusieron a trabajar y Thoot parecía más tranquila

-hola Thoot

-hola Jack, ¿cómo estas?

-bien

-y dime ¿ya no estas con esa chica?

-¿_? Claro qué sí, hasta Norte y Bunnymund la conocieron

-¡¿qué?!-Thoot se puso roja de la ira y se la pasó el resto del día reprochando a Norte y a Bunnymund por lo que no pudieron concentrarse bien en lo que hacían y Jack terminó haciendo el resto del trabajo de cada uno _"esto me gano"_ pensó. Al siguiente día Jack trabajó solo por 1 hora y durmió como unas 2 pero se despertó presionado por ir contigo por lo que cuando despertó se fue. Cuando iba de camino a tu casa pasó por la escuela donde estudias y vio a Daniel abrazándote y besando tu mejilla. _"Claro, luego te haces la señorita inocencia",_ pensó Jack enojado y se fue a tu casa destrozado. Entró y no notó que la calefacción estaba encendida. Se fue a tu habitación a dormir con el enervante aroma de tus sábanas, cobijas.

Como 4 horas después se despertó y se abrió un hoyo, salió Bunnymund diciendo:

-corre compañero- advirtió. Detrás de el salió Thoot procurando no gritar de furia pero vio todo el lugar, era una linda habitación.

-y, ¿dónde esta la chica?- en eso se escucha que la puerta se abre y se escucha tu voz y la de un chico

- pues, al parecer acaba de llegar... - Bunnymund le interrumpió diciendo:

-compañero, ¿porqué sudas?- Jack le respondió diciendo

- siendo sincero, tengo mucho calor... Demasiado... ¡AHHHH!- como escuchaste a Jack subiste sumamente apurada después de salvarte de el beso de Daniel, era Jack sudando, Bunnymund y... ¿Un colibrí gigante?

**WWWWWWWWW**

***todo esto ya es a partir de que llegaste de la escuela***

-¡ah! ¡ me derrito !- Jack no sabía que sólo estaba sudando y se estaba sofocando. Thoot le preguntó a Bunnymund:

- ¿le decimos ya que sólo es la calefacción?- a lo que este contestó

- no, déjalo así un minuto más- tu, que ya habías llegado, te hartaste, sólo volteaste los ojos y apagaste la calefacción

-hay linda, me arruinaste la diversión

-¿ diversión? ¡ se estaba sofocando !- prácticamente estabas gritando pero te calmaste- ok, 1. ¿Qué hacen en mi cuarto y 2. ¿Quién es ella?

-es...- Bunnymund iba a hablar pero Thoot lo interrumpió

- soy Thoot, el hada de los dientes y ¡¿qué quieres con mi Jack?!- dijo exaltada

-¿tu Jack?- te confundiste al escuchar eso último

-si

-no- irrumpió Jack

-SI

-NO

-¡SI!

-¡NO! Thoot, no soy el conejo como para ser tan fácil de manipular

-¡hey!- dijo el conejo, al parecer, indignado

-tu ... No me gustas. Sólo te veo como una ... Madre o una hermana- término por decir Jack

-¿ qué?

-lo que oíste

-oh, ya veo- dijo. "Lamentarás el día que te topaste con mi Jack" pensó el hada con odio

-Thoot, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Bunnymund preocupado por el fuerte golpe de verdad que le acababan de dar. Esta volteó con una sonrisa tipo psicópata y dijo

-¡claro!

-¿segura?

-¡si!

-... ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntaste ya harta

-ah bueno, quería conocer a mi... Rival-dijo Thoot entre dientes

-¿qué?

-nada

-ok, ¿saben? Mañana tengo mi posada y tengo cosas que preparar, ¿se podrían retirar?

-¿nos estas corriendo?- pregunto Bunnymund triste

-no pero aún tengo montones de cosas por hacer y ya son como las 10 de la noche

-oh, en ese caso-tomó a Thoot- ¡adiós!- dio 2 pataditas y se abrió un hoyo el cual se llevó a Jack por accidente

-no, esperen yo me quedo aQUIIIII-gritó, tu te asomaste y de repente salió Jack

-canguro psicópata...

-es un conejo

-cómo sea- te respondió en aparente acento grosero

-¿ahora porqué te enojaste?

-¡por tu novio!

-¿eh? ¡Jack, es mi mejor amigo y no puedo creer que me espiaras!

-son... ¿Qué?

-A-MI-GOS- dijiste y empezaste a preparar ropa, después sólo te acostaste enojada...

0o0o0o0

**Yo: jajajaja, se puso celoso :3 en fin, ya saben:dejen lo que quieran y no olviden sus ideas, saludos especiales a sheblunar y Ikari Minamino me encantaría hacer una critica a tu fic, nada mas dime cual :). Gracias a todas mis lectoras (o lectores, nunca se sabe) por apoyarme y considerarme que soy apta para criticar sus hermosos fics. EDITH18, es mi amiga y ella me ayuda dando sus ideas para mi fic que les gusta tanto. Un beso para todas de parte de todos los guardianes y mía, bye-bye**


	16. Chapter 16

Y cerraste tus ojos para dormir, pero, de repente sentiste un cuerpo frío que se metía debajo de las cobijas junto contigo y volteaste sólo para encarar a Jack. Te sonrojaste enseguida

-¿q-qué haces?- tartamudeabas tratando de parecer lo más calmada posible

-si sólo son amigos- Jack te abrazó y susurro a tu oído- ¿porqué lo abrazas y lo besas,-tu te sonrojaste- si sólo son amigos?- te sentiste algo molesta y te paraste para ir a la sala, Jack fue detrás de ti

-eso hacen los amigos, ¿no? A ti te abrazo...- dijiste dándole la espalda

-pero nunca me besas-reprochó. Tu te quedaste en silencio, después Jack rompió el silencio- enserio, nunca me besas... ¿Estas bien?- te diste media vuelta para verlo, caminaste hacia él y lo tomaste de los hombros para darle un beso en la mejilla

-ya, listo. ¿Feliz?-lo miraste a los ojos

-no, aún no -te abrazó y se acercó a tus labios pero de repente sonó tu celular

-perdón, tengo que contestar-te separaste de él muy sonrojada y contestaste -¿bueno?- era Daniel

_*en el teléfono*_

_-hola _, oye se me olvido mi chaqueta en tu casa, ¿me la puedes llevar mañana?_

_-claro, como soy tu sirvienta- dijiste con sarcasmo_

_-no, enserio, si quieres voy por ella_

_-jajaja, no. Era broma, te la llevo mañana_

_-ok_

_-bueno, bye_

_-bye_

_*cuelgas*_

-¿quién era?-preguntó Jack

-ammmm, era (nombre de tu amiga)

-oh... ¡Ah, cierto! ¿Cómo se usa la cosa esa?- apuntó al teléfono

-bueno, sólo tienes que tomarlo y ponerlo a la oreja cuando timbre...- ahora le enseñabas a usar el teléfono, a marcar y cosas así. También anotaste tu teléfono en una hoja y la pusiste al lado del teléfono por sí Jack te quería llamar.

-wow, eres lista y... Linda-te dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue al cuarto de tus padres a dormir. Tu acariciaste tu mejilla y sonreíste. Después te fuiste a tu cuarto y llamaste a tu primo para ver porque no había ido, resultó que tenía una cita con el dentista pero que aún así iría al siguiente día a recogerte después de tu posada. Colgaste y te quedaste al fin dormida.

0o0o0o0

**yo: mi vido**

**jack: jajajaja, cuando yo te susurro al oído te pones roja como tomate nwn**

**yo: c-****cállate / **

**Jack: ahora mismo estas roja**

**yo: ¡le diré a Bunny que me molestas!**

**Jack: mejor me callo**

**yo:en fin. Gracias por sus comentarios y agrege una idea que me dieron que fue que Jack susurrara al oído de la lectora, ¡gran idea!. Bueno, cuídense y dejen sus ideas, comentarios y demás. Bye-bye.**

**Besos de parte de Jack y Bunny.**


	17. Chapter 17

Te despertaste al día siguiente con las cobijas sobre ti y sonreíste al ver algo de nieve derretida en tus cobijas. Te levantaste y te pusiste un vestido para invierno rojo que combinaba perfectamente con tu collar, te pusiste unas mallas negras y unas botas rojas geniales. Bajaste y Jack estaba en la sala. Cuando te vio quedó atónito, te vio de pies a cabeza y te dijo

-te ves... Hermosa-te sonrojaste al escuchar eso

-g-gracias- te preparaste tu desayuno, te lo comiste y te despediste de Jack con un beso en la mejilla-te veo al rato, llama a Gary y dile que digo yo que primero pase por ti y luego vayan por mi, ¿vale?

-vale, ¿cuál es su número?

-8444135584

-ok, es fácil

-si, bueno te veo al rato- y te fuiste

Llegaste a la escuela y te dirigisteis tu salón para que la maestra asesora les diera los mejores deseos como cada año. ¡Al fin los dejo salir a la posada! Y era de lo mejor, globos, serpentinas, el árbol encendido, comida muy rica y regalos para todos.

-¡_!-llegó (nombre de tu amiga) detrás de ti

-(nombre de tu amiga), me asustaste

-jaja, lo se. Oye, ¿y esa chaqueta?

-ah, es de Daniel

-oh, ok. ¿Vamos al dragón?

-¡vamos!-pronto se les unió Daniel y se la pasaron muy bien. A la salida cada quien tenían sus planes así que se despidieron.

Gary llegó en su cuatrimoto con Jack siguiéndolo.

-hola Gary-saludaste a tu primo y susurraste a Jack un saludo también. Te subiste a la cuatrimoto y fueron a un parque que quedaba lejos de tu casa y Jack junto con tu primo se sentaron en una banca mientras tu ibas a buscar una cafetería cercana para comprar algo de comer a Gary y a ti. Jack y tu primo tardaron al rededor de 5 minutos para sacar tema

-así que, eres Jack Frost-dijo tu primo

-si. Y tu eres el primo de _

-yep...

-y, ¿cómo era de niña?-al parecer tu primo se emocionó DEMASIADO al hablar de ti

-¡ella es la mejor prima del mundo!

-¿si?- Jack dudó que alguna vez hayas sido divertida

-si, de hecho una vez hicimos pasteles de lodo, ella se los comió. Luego se enfermó y no podía salir del baño porque cada 5 minutos llegaban las sorpresas

-jaja, pero esos son momentos vergonzosos- Jack trataba de no reír tanto de ti

-que pasaron cuando trató de ser divertida. Ah y una vez fuimos a la feria. ¡Nos subimos a un juego mecánico y ella gritó como loca, se hizo pipí de la risa y se calló del susto en la casa del terror!

-jaja jaja- Jack terminó por estallar de la risa y en eso llegaste tu con la comida en

-h-hola... Jajaja- Jack trato de no reír en tu cara pero le resultó imposible.

-Gary, ¿qué le dijiste?

-sólo le conté tus anécdotas de la feria

-¡Gary!-le lanzaste su sándwich y te subiste a su cuatrimoto

-¡espera! ¡No te vayas que no hay nadie que venga por mi!- te apiadaste de tu primo

-¡Agh!, ok. Pero, ¡pobre de ti si le dices algo más a Jack!

-vale, vale

-ok...- te la pásate una hora con Jack y Gary y después Gary te llevo a tu casa y te ayudo a terminar de adornar el árbol mientras Jack se quedo en el parque cercano para jugar con Jaime y sus amigos.

0o0o0o0

**hola, hola a todas mis lectoras. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? En fin, ya saben: dejen sus ideas y lo que quieran. En el próximo capítulo, ¿qué pasara? Lean para saberlo. Un beso y abrazo de parte mía y de Jack.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola, hola. Si se preguntan algunas: ¿Bunnymund esta enamorado de la lectora?. La respuesta es: si. Pero *alerta de spoiler*llegara un nuevo y pequeño amor en su vida. Sólo eso puedo decir -w- por el momento ewe. Sin más preámbulos, ¡al fic!**

**0o0o0o0**

-¿porqué hiciste eso?- preguntaste a tu primo

-¿hacer que?

-decirle eso a Jack

-no tenía tema que sacar

-ahora yo tampoco

-no creo que ya no te hable por eso

-¿qué tal si así es?

-tienes todo un sector de secundaria tras de ti

-CA-LLATE-dijiste estricta- a mi me gusta EL y nadie más

-ah bueno, ahí ya no se qué hacer-hubo un silencio incómodo y luego tu primo te volteo a ver muy sorprendido y con una sonrisa de felicidad -¡¿te gusta?!-estabas a punto de responder, estabas totalmente sonrojada y en eso llega Jack.

-¡hola!

-hola y adiós, ya me tengo que ir, los veo luego. Bye

-adiós Gary-te despediste de tu primo y lo empujaste hasta la puerta para cerrarla enseguida. Te volteaste hacia Jack y el te preguntó

-¿porqué estas roja? ¿Te sientes bien? -a lo que reíste y después contestaste

-¿cómo que roja? ¿Quien esta roja? Yo no lo estoy- Jack te miro y se acercó a ti

-tu estas roja- rió y después te abrazó

-¿q-que haces?

-eres mi amiga, te abrazo

-oh, cierto-te soltaste y te fuiste a la sala a sentarte en el sofá y Jack fue tras de ti para preguntarte

-pero, ¿qué hacen los que son más que amigos?

-¿m-más que amigos? -te sentiste nerviosa-bueno, se dan besos...

-¿en la mejilla?

-n-no

-¿dónde?-sabías a donde quería llegar, se veía en esa sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Sinceramente, tu también deseabas probar esos labios aunque fuera una sola vez

-¿_? Responde-Jack te sacó de tus pensamientos

-ammmm... En... Los... La-labios...- dijiste tímida. El se acercó a ti y tu te paraste del sofá, el también se paró y se volvió a acercar más a ti y tu te hiciste para atrás, no se dio cuenta de que rodeaste la mesa de centro y tropezó con ella. Comenzaste a reír sin parar.

-bueno, ya tienes una anécdota vergonzosa de mi- dijo y luego susurró-mi intento fallido de probarte

-¿tu qué?-te sorprendiste

-nada-sonrió y se paró- sólo que ya puedes contarle a tu primo mis momentos vergonzosos- tu recordaste a Jack riéndose de ti y te sonrojaste como tómate. Jack enseguida lo notó-¿de nuevo roja? ¿Segura qué te sientes bien?-tu para ya no dar más explicación lo tomaste de los hombros y le disté un beso en el que apenas se tocaron sus labios con los tuyos. Jack se sonroso y quedó en shock...

**0o0o0o0**

**oh por glob, ¿qué les pareció? Ya saben, manden sus ideas, comentarios, críticas, preguntas, saludos, etcétera. Un saludo a todas mis lectoras de parte de... ¡Los guardianes! **

**Norte:ja, un saludo y espérenme en sus fiestas que ya están cerca.**

**Thoot:hola mis pequeñas amantes de las hadas, no olviden lavarse bien bien los dientes.**

**yo: sandy les desea lo mejor... Ya que no puede hablar... En fin, vas Bunnymund **

**Bunnymund: un saludo a todas las linduras que leen a Aura, gracias.**

**Jack:hola a todas, estoy emocionado por que ya llegue el invierno, tal vez las viste, bueno, adiós. **

**Yo:que genial, ¿no? Esa era la sorpresa que les tenía. (Aparte del beso de Jack) en fin. Bye-bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**primero: discúlpenme por no haber escrito antes. Lo que paso es que me castigaron mi iPod y me da hueva escribir en la computadora por que es mucha corrección de palabras :P**

**segunda: chpatapaaaam (música dramática) jajaja, ¿que pasara ahora? al fin hemos probado los labios de Jack wiiii. Bueno no les arruino la historia. Vamos.**

**0o0o0o0**

le dijiste algo apenada

-oh, p-perdóname- en eso Jack sale del shock quitando la sonrisa que había puesto

-¿con que eso hacen los amigos?

-n-no exact...-Jack no te dejo terminar porque interrumpió con un tono de voz molesto

-ah, con que besas a Daniel también

-Jack, no. Deja explicarte

-¡NO HAY EXPLICACIÓN _!

-¡Jack Overland Frost!- Jack te vio y se calmo un poco- ¡no soy (primer nombre de tu enemiga) como para ser una zorra!

-¿que?

-ella ya se ha inclusive revolcado con los hombres, en cambio, yo no he dado ni mi primer beso... Bueno, si, Contigo pero... ¡nada mas!- Jack al parecer ya no estaba molesto y te miro con una carita que era imposible no enamorarse de ella

-¿enserio?-pregunto con un tono infantil. Tu sonreíste

-si, enserio- lo abrazaste y el respondió el abrazo. Te fuiste a dormir a tu cuarto y Jack al de tus padres.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

¡al fin eran las vacaciones de invierno! así que bajaste a la sala y al poco rato bajo Jack. Te pusiste a ver la tele junto con Jack y de nuevo se abrió un hoyo pero esta vez salió un huevito decorado con un dibujo de un cristal rojo, era muy bonito y se parecía a tu collar. Tenia brillo y unas onditas que daban a entender que el cristal irradiaba luz

-¡mira, que huevito tan bonito!- lo tomaste emocionada y leíste algo que tenia escrito al otro lado del dibujo. "Ven a la madriguera por favor" es lo que decía el tan simpático huevo

-¿madriguera?-preguntaste a Jack

-¿madriguera?¿cual madriguera?¿quien habló de una madriguera?

-aquí dice madriguera, Jack

-oh... a... este... ¡no!-y tiro el huevito

-¡oye! ¡mi huevito!- en eso el huevito empezó a caminar y se metió a un hoyo, tu lo seguiste y antes de meterte Jack dijo

-¡espera!

-¿que?

-no vayas

-ammm, si- te metiste por el hoyo y gritaste. Se mantuvo abierto y Jack dijo

-ok, iré con ella- estaba a punto de meterse y en eso se cerro- ¡rayos! ¿cual era el camino a la madriguera? ¡ah si! el del... ¿sureste?. Bien no pierdo nada intentándolo- Jack salio de tu casa pero dejo la puerta abierta por error.

Una silueta extrañamente familiar se vio a lo lejos y entro a tu casa riendo ensordecedor amente. Era (nombre de tu enemiga)...

**0o0o0o0**

**D: ¿que pasara en el próximo capitulo? ¡no se lo pierdan!. Un saludote a Ikari Minamino y gracias por leer eeeen fin... No paren de leer mi fic :D. Una pregunta... ok 2 preguntas 1.¿les gustan las tortugas ninja? a mi me encantan y 2. quiero hacer otro fanfic de personaje por lectora pero de las tortugas ninja... ¿que tortuga les gustaria que fuera: leoxlectora, mikeyxlectora, donniexlectora o rafaxlectora? ¡Decidan! bye-bye**


	20. Chapter 20

**jaja, que bien ya 20 capítulos. Bueno pues para el fanfic de las tortugas tenemos un empate de: Rafael y Miguel Ángel (sera porque ninguno de ellos tiene pareja aun y muchos prefieren LeoxKarai y DonniexAbril ¬¬. Yo que se per a mi no me gustan esas 2 parejas no se porque ._. Ademas ambos son... ok uno es pinshi sepsi y el otro kawaii). Aun pueden votar y la tortuga con mas votos (wow eso sonó raro) sera la que sea la pareja de lectora en mi fanfic**

**0o0o0o0**

Jack estaba como a 5 cuadras y ya estaba perdido

-oh-oh, se me olvido el camino a la madriguera. Bueno sera mejor que regrese, no me hará daño- Jack regreso a tu casa y cuando entro vio a una mujer viendo hacia la ventana y dándole la espalda a la puerta de entrada. Le dio un escalofrió.

-Ash, odio el frío y esta maldita casa esta helada

-¿_?- la muchacha se volteó pero no vio a Jack -¡(nombre de tu enemiga)!

-ash, mejor como que me voy

-no, espera- Jack sabiendo que tu la odiabas pensó que tal vez ella podía ser diferente con el. Así que dejo que uno de sus copos chocara entre los ojos de (nombre de tu enemiga) y esta grito al verlo.

-¡ah! ¿quien eres tu?-preguntó

-me llamo Jack

-como Jack Frost, ¿no?

-ammm, ¡si!

-oh bueno. Yo soy (nombre de tu enemiga) y tu estas muy guapo. ¿Nunca te lo habían dicho?

-pues, no. ¿porque?

-porque, lo eres- como estaban en la sala, (nombre de tu enemiga) tiró a Jack al sofá y se puso sobre el. Jack desconcertado pregunto

-¿que haces amiga?- en eso Jack recordó lo que habías dicho de los amigos y los abrazos. (nombre de tu enemiga) abrazó a Jack-si eres mi amiga también. ¿o no?

-claro, todo lo que tu quieras... espera, ¿también?

-si, _ es mi mejor amiga- dijo. (nombre de tu enemiga) pensó"_si es su mejor amigo, si lo beso y ella nos ve, ya no serán nada y me divertiré esta noche_"

-ok, ¿listo para un beso?

-ammm, bueno de hecho _ y yo ya nos besamos... Pero como que tu no me gustas

-¿entonces son novios?- preguntó confundida

-no exactamente...- en eso entras tu muy alegre

-¡hola, ja...¿ck?- se te borró esa sonrisa cuando viste a (nombre de tu enemiga) tan cerca de los labios de tu amado. Jack volteó la cabeza y (nombre de tu enemiga) solo pudo besar su mejilla. Te lastimó ver a tu amado con tu enemiga. Sollozaste y te fuiste a la cocina

-ups... Que bien- dijo (nombre de tu enemiga) con soberbia. Jack la tiró y se fue a la cocina contigo

-_ ¿estas bien?- tu traías un cuchillo- ¡wow!, ammm..._ creo que no es necesario todo-tu lo interrumpiste

-con permiso, Jack- tu voz sonaba destrozada y con cierta furia

-pero...

-¡que te quites!- se asustó y te cedió el paso. Te dirigiste a las sala-¡(nombre de tu enemiga)! ¡es mejor que te LARGUES de mi casa!- ella se asustó

-_, ¿eres loca o qué?. No me puedes amenazar

-si que puedo así que te largas o te apuñalo- (nombre de tu enemiga) se levantó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y se fue de tu casa haciendo un puchero. Tu pusiste el cuchillo en la mesa de centro, te sentaste a llorar en el sofá y Jack se acercaba para consolarte pero tu te quitabas cada vez que lo hacía. En eso se abrió un hoyo pero esta vez si salió Bunnymund. Te vio llorando y se lanzó encima a Jack levantando su puño diciendo mientras con una voz amenazante

-pagarás por lo que sea que hiciste...

**o0o0o0o0o**

**jajaja, perdón por el ataque psicópata pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió :P. En fin, ya saben: comenten su tortuga que quieren (aún suena raro XD). Dejen sus ideas y lamento lo de la chica llamada Luna, aunque lindo nombre :)**

**Eso es todo por el momento. Bye-bye**


	21. Chapter 21

-¡NO!-gritaste- déjalo Bunnymund, no lo golpees-te limpiaste las lagrimas

-pero _, si por culpa de este hielo con patas esta llorando, ¿o no?

-pues si pero... No solo es su culpa

- ¿de quién si no es de el?

-de la chica que mas odio

-ok, yo ya no meto las patas en eso- reíste un poco al escuchar lo de las patas

-ok, ¿que haces aquí?

-ah, Norte quiere verlos a ambos

-¿en la madriguera?-pregunto Jack

-no, en el polo norte

-ah, ¿qué?-preguntaste- ¡me voy a congelar!

-ok. Te esperamos aquí, vete a cambiar-dijo Bunnymund. Subiste rápido a cambiarte. Bunnymund se quedó con Jack en la sala y Jack preguntó

-¿para que llamaste a _ a la madriguera?

-pues solo la invite para... Cosas

-¿qué cosas?

-pues...

_*flashback*_

_tu caías por un hoyo y caíste sobre un lindo y verde pasto, viste todo a tu alrededor y era hermoso. Tenías en tu rostro una cara de "wow", viste a Bunnymund y fuiste a abrazarlo_

_-oh, que genial... pero, ¿para que me hiciste venir?_

_-pues- en eso tu lo interrumpiste_

_-oh, ya se. Me hablaste para que me dieras un paseo por la... ¿madriguera?, ¿no es así?_

_-si, claro...-y entre susurros dijo- y para mantenerte lejos de Jack..._

_-¿qué?_

_-nada, linda_

_-oh, esta bien... ¿comenzamos el recorrido?- el conejo se emocionó y te tomo de las manos lo cual hizo que te sonrojaras un poco. Te dio un paseo mostrándote sus simpáticos huevitos andantes y como y donde se pintan._

_Una vez terminado el paseo le dijiste_

_-¡todo es tan lindo!, Gracias Bunnymund- le diste un suave beso en su... ¿mejilla?. Convocó un hoyo por el cual te fuiste para terminar justo frente a tu casa _

_*fin del flashback*_

-y contigo, ¿que pasó?-preguntó el conejo

-bueno... ella entró y una amiga mía...

-¿amiga?

-pues, eso parecía. Eso dijo ella

-¿que dijo, Jack?

-pues que era mi amiga y todo lo que yo quisiera- el conejo se dio una palmada en la cara

-¡Jack!, ¡no seas imbecil, te trató de seducir!

-oh... Vaya... ammmm, ¿que es eso?

-digamos que... ¡te quería como novio!

-oh, eso explica que se subiera sobre mi y que casi me besara...- Bunnymund se dio otra palmada en la cara

-¡si!, y ahora ella esta triste y deprimida- en eso bajaste...

**0o0o0o0**

**hooooola, bueno 1. alguien me pregunto si iba a haber mas que besos y caricias, la respuesta es... (redoble de tambores) ¡SI!, pero mas adelante... en otros temas *ALERTA DE SPOILER* en capítulos mas adelante va haber una confusión ya que Bunny va a tratar de ayudarle a _ y caen sobre la cama, en eso va a entrar Jack OoO. **

**Bueno, nuestro marcador del fanfic de Tortugas va muy parejo con 2 tortuguitas (rayos, aún sigo sin acostumbrarme XD), Miguel Ángel 2 y Rafael 3. Si la cosa sigue así tendré que hacer 2 fanfics, uno de Mikeyxlectora y Rafaelxlectora. Y solo por capricho: Donniexlectora y Leoxlectora ;P. Como quiera necesito sus votos para ver cual hago primero. En fin, nos leemos luego. Bye-bye.**


	22. Chapter 22

Bajaste con una chaqueta enorme, te veías... Ridícula. Jack y Bunny trataron de no reírse. Jack dijo entre risas

-¿sabes? N-no hace tanto... Frío en el Polo N-Norte- a lo que le respondiste molesta

-¿sabes? tu no sientes el frío. Tu eres espíritu del... ¿frío?-Jack te corrigió

-invierno, del invierno

-como sea, vayámonos- Bunnymund dio sus típicas 2 pataditas y de un momento al otro ya estaban en el Polo Norte, en la fabrica de Norte

-¡_!- saludó Norte- que linda pareja son tu y Jack- te sonrojaste e ibas a corregirlo pero Jack habló antes que tu

-¿verdad que si?

-¿qué?- preguntaron tu y Bunnymund

-¿de qué hablas Jack?- preguntaste

-bueno es que seríamos linda pareja- tu te diste una palmada en la cara y Bunnymund sacó un suspiro

-¿qué pasa Bunnymund?- preguntaste por aquel suspiro

-eh, no se... solo, me nació hacerlo

-ok

-pero _, si seríamos linda pareja- dijo Jack

-bueno...- en eso llega Thoot y se te acercó violentamente, por suerte Bunnymund y Norte la detuvieron antes de que te ahorcara

-¡NO, NO LO SERÍAN!- dijo enfurecida

-¡wow!Thoot, ¿cuando llegaste?- preguntó Jack alejándote un poco de -Thoot

-¡ESO A TI NO TE INCUMBE, JACK!- se calmo un poco después de unos minutos y dijo en tono tranquilo- ya pueden soltarme

-¿no le harás nada a _?-preguntó Bunnymund

-no-respondió a tono bajo

-¿segura?-preguntó Norte

-si...- y Norte junto con Bunnymund la soltaron

-ammmm, ¿ok?. Una duda ¿porque no seríamos linda pareja?- te preguntó Jack pero todos dieron su opinión

-eres demasiado juguetón para ella- dijo Norte

-eres muy irresponsable como para tener una pareja- dijo Bunnymund

-eres muy delicado y ella seguramente no te cuidara-dijo Thoot

-no se si estoy lista para tener novio- dijiste finalmente tu. En eso llegó un hombre que parecía estar lleno de arena e hizo unas señales que al parecer indicaban algo

-ammm, ¿quien es el?- preguntaste

-ah, el es Sandman pero le puedes decir Sandy, todos lo hacemos

-ok, ¿porqué hizo esas señas?

-ah, dijo que tu eres la hija del hombre de la luna y el es solo un guardián- dijo Norte

-oh, ammm, hola... ¿Sandy?. Mi nombre es _ Luna- te presentaste y Sandy sonrió-en fin, ¿porqué nos llamaron?. No creo que solo haya sido para ¡el hada de los dientes casi me matara!

-no, los llamé para cosas mas importantes- dijo Norte- como... ¡la navidad!

* * *

**Wiiiii, que genial. Todas mis lectoras, gracias por apoyarme. Una duda: ¿como puedo iniciar el Fanfic de LectoraxRafael? Una amiga me dijo que la lectora se caiga a las alcantarillas pero no se :/. Denme sus recomendaciones por favor y un beso y abrazo. Bye-bye**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Hola!. Discúlpenme, sorry, gomene, y no se en qué notemos idiomas me puedo disculpar :s. No he podido publicar, ya saben, con todo esto de la Navidad... ¡Les juro que me pongo al corriente antes de Navidad para llegar al especial de Navidad, pero no me dejen de leer! Sin más, aquí esta el fic...**

* * *

-¿Navidad?-preguntaste- y, ¿en qué voy a ayudar en la Navidad?

-bueno, vas a ayudarnos con 2 cosas que no creo que sean obstáculo para ti-dijo Norte

-¿qué son esas 2 cosas?

-1. procurarás que los niños sigan creyendo

-¿cómo voy a hacer eso?

-contándoles historias, leyendas, ese tipo de cosas

-¡qué fácil!. ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa?

-persona, querida. Es una persona... O espíritu , llámalo como quieras

-¿eh?-te confundiste un poco

-cuidarás a Jack

-¡¿eh?!-te confundiste más-¿porqué?

-verás, el ha estado... Un poco distraído y necesito que no baje la guardia

-oh, bueno en todo caso será un gusto ayudarte a ti y a lo otros guardianes

-ja...- Norte susurró-también será un gusto para Jack-al parecer todos lo escucharon y dijeron (incluyéndote) a unísono

-¡¿qué?!-y Sandy sólo hizo señales

-ja... Lo que pasa es que se ve que te quiere mucho... ¿O no?

-bueno... Esta bien, creo-dijiste

-Norte-se quejó Thoot

-no te quejes que no servirá- Bunnymund se acercó amenazante a Jack

-¡más te vale que no la lastimes o yo te lastimare!

-¡Conejo!, deja en paz a Jack. Enserio que pareces celoso-le regaño Norte

-si conejo-interrumpió Jack- ¿a ti que t importa que este con ella?

-pues... E-es que... ¡Norte! He, ya ponles a hacer lo que tengan que hacer... ¡Yo me voy a trabajar!-Bunnymund para evitar el tema se fue a trabajar. Norte los puso a ti y a Jack a cuidar a los elfos para que no... Arruinaran la Navidad.

Al terminar todos el trabajo Norte sacó una bola de cristal la cual abrió un portal y te fuiste por ahí junto con Jack. Al llegar a tu casa, sonó el teléfono...

* * *

**Eso es todo por el momento, lo se, muy corto pero hay uno próximo que es muy largo (es largo a comparación de lo que escribo normalmente). En fin, ya saben: sus ideas, voto para su tortuga favorita, y un abrazo y beso para ustedes, bye-bye.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bueno, mañana publico los demás capítulos (son más de treinta), por mientras disfruten de este capítulo**

* * *

Contestaste

*EN EL TELÉFONO*

-¿bueno?

-¡hola cariñito!

-¿mama? ¡Hola!-tus ojos se llenaron de alegría

-¿cómo has estado?

-bien, gracias. ¿Y papa?

-te pongo en altavoz- tu mama te puso en altavoz

-hola terrón de azúcar

-¡papa!

-jaja, hija, llamamos para decirte que estamos tomando el vuelo a casa

-¡genial! Ya quiero que lleguen

-oh, linda. Llegaremos mañana por la noche

-prepararé una GRAN cena

-ok terrón-en eso Jack iba a tirar un jarrón

-¡Jack cuidado!

-¿Jack?-preguntaron tu mama y tu papa

-ammm, un nuevo amigo. Se los presentare cuando lleguen... Espero

-hija pero... ¡Oh! ¡Ya tenemos que partir! Hasta mañana bebe-se despidió tu papa

-adiós cariñito-y tu mama

-adiós hasta... Mañana-colgaron antes de que pudieras despedirte

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

-ups- dijo Jack colocando el jarrón en su lugar

-ammm 1. Necesito ayuda y 2. Ups

-¿eh?

-si, no se preparar GRANDES cenas

-oh, no te preocupes. Les llamaré a los guardianes

-gracias. ¿No te regañarán por entrometerlos?

-nah, ¡te aman _!

-ok y ... ¡¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para que mis padres te vean?!

-oh, bien... Eso ya déjamelo a mi mamacita...-te sonrojaste

-¡¿qué?!

-nada ...

-¿ok? Bueno, ya vámonos a dormir que mañana será un día largo

-ok

-será un día lleno de compras...

-esta bien

-bien, a dormir

-vale- Jack subió después de ti

-ah, hoy te tendrás que dormir conmigo. B-bueno, no conmigo así si no que... T-tu sabes.-Jack sonrió mientras esa sonrisa solo te hacia sentir más insegura

-¿ah sí?¿porqué?-te preguntó

-p-pues mis padres van a venir mañana y no quiero que les dejes el cuarto helado

-buena razón

¿Ya nos podemos ir a dormir?

-ya

-¡gracias!- te pusiste la pijama (obviamente privaste a Jack de entrar para que te cambiaras y cuando acabaste le dejaste entrar) y después te dormiste poniendo una almohada para separarte de Jack de ti en la cama.


	25. Chapter 25

**Este es el capítulo más largo qué he escrito, disfrútenlo **

* * *

Al día siguiente te despertaste frente a frente de Jack y para colmo: abrazados. ¿Y la almohada que los privaba de estar así?. Te levantaste un poco para ver donde había quedado y... ¡Agh! El muy maldito la tiró de la cama. ¿Cómo lo sabías? ¡Tenía todavía nieve que aún no se derretía! Ni que fueras estúpida. Te levantaste algo sonrojada por haber despertado en aquella posición.

Te metiste a bañar y cuando saliste en toalla Jack estaba saliendo de tu cuarto y te vio, abrió mucho los ojos y ... ¿Se mordió el labio inferior?¡oh Dios santo!. Te metiste a tu cuarto apresurada y sonrojada, te vestiste y te arreglaste. Traías puesta una chaqueta de piel color café con un suéter blanco tipo cuello de tortuga abajo de la chaqueta, unos jeans azules y unas botas cafés que se te veían muy bien. Saliste de tu cuarto y bajaste a la sala donde Jack estaba viendo y admirando el pino

-hola, ¿qué haces?

-veo el pino

-muy bien. ¿Cómo me veo?

-hermosa- te sonrojaste y el se acercó a ti, a tus labios y... ¿Te estaba besando? ¡Si, así era!. Sus labios eran tan suaves y fríos pero al mismo tiempo el tacto era cálido. Cerraste los ojos para disfrutar de esos labios fríos, tacto cálido. Fue un beso largo y hermoso, se separaron después de un rato y estabas totalmente sonrojada

-¿te sientes bien?-preguntó en tono burlón

-cállate- dijiste riendo-ya vámonos- saliste de la casa junto con Jack y la cerraste con llave. Empezaste a caminar hacia el centro comercial

-¿qué truco vas a hacer para que mis padres te vean?

-bueno, aprendí uno que me enseñaron los guardianes. Para casos de suma emergencia o importancia

-¿cómo lo haces?

-bueno sólo tengo que concentrarme mucho

-pues hazlo

-lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo

-pues, no parece

-¡oye!... ¿Porqué?

-hablas muy normal y tu expresión es normal también

-¡ja!, ok... ¿El centro comercial no queda lejos de aquí?

-mira Jack, por suerte vivo en la zona central de la cuidad por lo que TODO me queda cerca

-oh que bien

-si...- unos minuto después llegaron al centro comercial y entraron a una de las múltiples tiendas

-bienvenidos a Darksophie, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-los atendió una jovencita

-buenos días señorita, disculpe ¿dónde queda la ropa para hombre?- la joven vio a Jack y dio una sonrisa picara

-pues, si quieres le enseño a tu amigo donde esta la ropa varonil-ella lo tomo de la mano dispuesta a llevárselo pero tu entendiste a la perfección sus intenciones y lo jalaste hacia ti

-no, gracias. Me basta y sobra con que me indiques donde esta- ella te hizo un gesto y te indico donde-gracias-llevaste a Jack y le empezaste a probar todo tipo de ropa hasta que hallaste la indicada para él. Era una playera de manga larga, cuello de tortuga y color negro, una chaqueta café 2 tonos más claro de la que traías pues la tuya era una café casi tirándole a negro. También conseguiste unos jeans grises ajustados y unos botines converse color negro. Se veía súper sexy. Luego lo estabas examinando para ver si ese era el atuendo indicado para presentarlo con tus padres, entraron una niñas no mayores de 12 años y lo vieron babeando. Pronto empezaron a lanzar unas risitas y a murmurar entre sí, escuchaste que una dijo: "si lo tuviera para mi". Te llenaste de furia interior y le ordeñaste a Jack que se fuera a cambiar, así lo hizo. Salió y te dio la ropa y zapatos para que la fueras a pagar. Cuando la cajera te dio el cambio le guiñó a Jack y él solo sonrió inocentemente, tu lo jalaste a la próxima tienda que tenía el nombre de Mandy.

-¿qué hacemos aquí?

-¿se te olvida que tu cabello es blanco?

-cierto- entraron y una muchacha de aspecto dulce y sensible les dio la bienvenida

-bienvenidos a Mandy, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

-hola, disculpa ¿tienen tinte negro temporal en spray?

-claro, deja te lo traigo

-gracias- la chica se fue y una empleada se le quedo viendo lascivamente a Jack. En cuanto llego la muchacha fuiste a pagarlo y ella misma te cobró

-serían 20

-gracias, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Bárbara. Tu eres _ Luna, ¿no? Vas conmigo en la secundaria

-oh, cierto. Bueno, feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo

-gracias, igualmente- pagaste y te fuiste a casa a pintarle el cabello a Jack y a que se vistiera. Después de eso Jack fue a con los guardianes y tu saliste a comprar las cosas para una gran cena.

0o0o0

**gracias a todas por leerme, ya saben: dejen sus ideas, comentarios, deseos, avisos y Rafael va a ser la primera tortuga con su fic de personajexlectora, luego les digo cuando lo subo. Bye-bye**


	26. Chapter 26

**Lamento mucho no haber cumplido mi... Juramento, creo. Pero tuve unos problemas con la cuenta. En fin, al menos ya estoy aquí de nuevo. El especial de Navidad sí se va a hacer aunque lo entregare tal vez para enero pero ya saben que dicen: más vale tarde que nunca. Y sin más, aquí tienen el fic**

* * *

Cuando llegaste con el mandado ahí estaban los guardianes

-¡_! ¿Cómo estas?

-hola Norte. Estoy bien, gracias

-me alegra, deja el mandado ahí

-ok-dejaste todo en la mesa y Jack bajó-Jack, ¿de dónde vienes?

-ammmm, necesito que vengas a ver algo- Bunnymund bufó y se puso a cocinar. Subiste y Jack te guió hasta tu cuarto en donde estaba un vestido negro con hermosas líneas curvadas rojas

-oh Jack... Es tan lindo

-si... ¿Te gusta?

-claro

-¿te lo pondrás? ¿Qué le dirás a tus padres si preguntan por el? ¿Te gusta el frío? ¿Cómo te fue en tu día?¿te gusto?-Jack comenzó a hacer preguntas, algunas muy estúpidas. Las hizo tan rápido que respondiste como pudiste

-si, me lo dio Jack, si, bien y... ¿Qué?

-jajaja, nada-trato de disimular

-no, esa última pregunta si la entendí ... La respuesta a eso es... Si-respondiste tímidamente

-¿enserio? -Jack se emocionó

-claro... -Jack te beso y después te preguntó

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-tu te sonrojaste

-oh Jack-te lanzaste hacia el y provocaste que cayera sobre la cama-si- el sonrió y salió de tu cuarto para que te arreglaras.

Te pusiste el vestido y unos tacones bajos color rojo y saliste de tu recámara

-te ves tan linda- Jack te abrazó por la cintura atrayendo te hacia él

-gracias-te sonrojaste y le disté un corto beso para después separarte y bajar

-¿te gustó el regalo que Jack te hizo, _?-preguntó Norte

-Jack me lo hizo?

-ja

-me encantó, es hermoso. En fin, a la cocina-sonreíste y te pusiste a ayudar en la cocina y cuando acabaron, Jack les dio las buenas nuevas

-chicos, tengo algo que decir

-¿qué?-preguntaron todos menos tu

-_ y yo... ¡Somos novios!- Bunnymund bajó las orejas y dijo en tono triste un "que bien" y se fue por un hoyo que abrió. Thoot te dijo con algo de... ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso era alegría?¡si! Eso era

-muy bien, _. Jack, ¡cuídala!

-jaja, si Thoot- respondió Jack

-espera, ¿no me quieres matar o algo así?- preguntaste

-no, ya perdí contra ti... Ni modo

-¿ok?

-oh, me alegro tanto por ustedes, espero que este congelador no te lastime nunca

-gracias Norte. No te preocupes, yo me se cuidar

-bien. Thoot, vámonos- Thoot se fue con Norte y Sandy también te felicitó... Muy a su modo

-gracias Sandy- el también se retiró y en eso ¡PIP PIP!, era un taxi y al parecer venía con tus padres

* * *

**Tome la idea de el montón de preguntas de mi lectora Adri, bueno esto es todo por el momento, bye-bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**ya saben, disculpen las demoras :P pero buano, aqui les traigo el capitulo 27, disfrutenlo**

* * *

-¡mamá, papá!-gritaste

-¡terroncito de azúcar!-gritó tu mamá y se lanzó a abrazarte

-hola cariño-te saludó tu papá

-los extrañé tanto

-y nosotros a ti hija- tu mama sonrío. En eso salió Jack sonriente y dijo

-señor y señora Luna, buenas noches

-oh, ¿este apuesto joven es tu novio?-preguntó tu mamá

- Judith, nuestra niña no tendrá novio hasta que yo lo diga

-hay, Esteban, no seas tan duro. Tienes que dejar a nuestra hija madurar

-bueno- interrumpiste- ¿quieren pasar ya? La cena se va a enfriar al igual que ustedes si no se meten

-claro hija. Jackson ¿cierto? Vamos a charlar...- dijo tu padre en un tono un tanto severo

-claro señor Luna

-llámame Esteban, estamos en confianza-tu padre sonrío y entro directo a la sala junto con Jack para charlar mientras tu y tu mamá se fueron a servir todo mientras también charlaban

-hija, es guapísimo

-lo se mamá

-la verdad, si que le agradó a tu papá

-¿enserio?

-claro, si se pone a charlar con alguien es porque le agradó

-me alegra

-¿enserió sólo son amigos? Porqué me ENCANTARÍA tener un nieto de el

-¡mamá!

-sólo soy honesta

-demasiado...

-¡a cenar!-tu mamá les habló a Jack y a tu papá.

Mientras cenaban Jack hablaba de la "familia" que tenía (se refería a los guardianes). Al finalizar la cena, tu mamá y papá le preguntaron a Jack si no podría conocer a su "familia" y como obviamente no podían, Jack dijo que ellos estaban trabajando todo el tiempo, tus padre de tragaron eso... Por suerte. Cuando Jack se había ido (la verdad solo salió de la casa para ir a tu cuarto y entrar por la ventana), tus padres se fueron a dormir a su cuarto, como de costumbre, cerrando su puerta.

* * *

**aviso: voy a hacer una historia Sonadow (SonicxShadow) por si la quieren leer n.n luego les doy el titulo**


End file.
